fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashe
|fullname = Ashe Ubert |jap_fullname = , Ashe Duran |alias = |jap_alias = |gender = Male |race = Human |birthday =October 17 |fod_birth =17th of the Wyvern Moon; Imperial Year 1163 |relatives = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Lonato (Adoptive Father) Unnamed Younger Brother Unnamed Younger Sister Christophe (Adoptive Older Brother) |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen =Chapter 1: Three Houses |class =Commoner |mirage = |voiceby = Shannon Mckain |jap_voiceby = Yūki Inoue |nationality = Holy Kingdom of Faerghus |home = Gaspard |faction(s) = Blue Lions |occupation(s) = Student at the Officers Academy Heir of House Gaspard |age = 16-17 (Pre-Timeskip) 21-22 (Post-Timeskip)|residence = Garreg Mach Monastery|firstjoined = Chapter 1: Three Houses (If the Blue Lions are chosen)|firstfought = Chapter 1: Three Houses (If the Blue Lions aren't chosen)}} Ashe is a playable character that appears in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. He is a student at the Officers Academy who hails from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and is a member of the Blue Lions. He is 16 years old at the start of the game. Profile Ashe was born as the eldest son of restaurateurs in the Gaspard region. He was happy with his parents and two younger siblings, often helping them at their restaurant, but his parents eventually died from a disease, leaving him as the sole provider. Ashe tried to work honestly for money, but still it was not enough. He turned to thievery, and though he knew it was morally wrong, continued to do so because he saw how happy his siblings were. At age 10, he broke into a noble's mansion in order to rob valuables that he could sell to support his siblings. Inside, he found a book called Loog and the Maiden of the Wind. Enamored by the gallant looking knight on the front cover, he coveted it despite the fact he could not read. He was promptly discovered by the mansion's owner, but rather than have Ashe arrested, the noble opted to give him the book and teach him how to read. Having heard of his family situation, the noble, Lonato, adopted Ashe and his two siblings, giving them a chance at a better life, an act that Ashe was forever grateful to have received. He became quite close to his adoptive older brother, Christophe, as well. However, three years later, Christophe was executed by the Knights of Seiros. Ashe was made aware that Catherine had brought him to the Knights for execution. Christophe's death greatly affected Lord Lonato, and he took a turn for the worse, though Ashe was unaware of how deep the impact was. He holds great respect and gratitude towards Lord Lonato, who took him in, raised him as his own, and sent him to the Officers Academy despite being a commoner. He is a serious young boy, who studies and trains hard so he can become an outstanding adult like his benefactor. Academy phase Ashe enrolls in Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180, and joins the Blue Lions. Much to his horror, Ashe learns that Lonato is leading a rebellion against the Church of Seiros during a skirmish. While he begs Lonato for answers, he refuses and at the end of the battle, Lonato is slain. Ashe would question his motives with little answers. Even after it is revealed that the West Church had spurred Lonato into the rebellion, he still finds little solace in the revelation. Cindered Shadows Ashe is the other Blue Lion member besides Dimitri in the party that explores Abyss. If he fights Yuri in the initial encounter, he recognizes him as Lord Rowe's adopted son while Yuri likewise recognizes Ashe as Lonato's adopted son. War phase In the Crimson Flower route, if Ashe was not recruited, he will be among the Kingdom and Knights of Seiros forces defending Fhirdiad, even as it's being burned down. If Byleth fights him, he will tell them not to throw off his aim by looking at him. Should Ashe be killed, his last words are that he tried to do the right thing for Lonato. In the Verdant Wind and Silver Snow routes, Ashe can be seen in Ailell in the Imperial Year 1185, fighting with Gwendal. If he has not been recruited in the academy phase, it is possible for him to meet his end. If he was recruited in the Academy phase, he can be recruited back on Byleth's side by defeating him with anyone, then picking the spare option. Azure Moon Eventually, after graduation, he began working for House Rowe one year after the fall of Garreg Mach Monastery. He soon resigns when House Rowe declares fealty to the Empire, before returning to the Monastery on the promised date. Personality Ashe is generally a friendly and optimistic individual. He is very considerate of others and always tries to help or encourage those who need it. He is devoted to his family, as he resorted to thievery only in order to support his siblings after his biological parents' deaths. Because of this, he is rather empathetic of thieves and other individuals in disadvantageous situations, which occasionally puts him at odds with Caspar, who favors swift justice to those who do wrong. Ashe is notably a firm believer of pursuing one's dream, such as his dream of one day becoming a great and noble knight like his adoptive father. According to Dimitri, Ashe is very earnest and approaches any task with some eagerness, even if the task itself may prove daunting. He holds a modest view of himself, stating that he doesn't have any special qualities, even if others point it out to him. Having helped in his family restaurant in his youth, Ashe is proficient in cooking. Despite his dreams of being a fearless knight, he is easily frightened by the idea of ghosts. Though he rarely holds a grudge, Ashe becomes furious at the Western Church for manipulating Lonato, declaring during his paralogue that the Western bishop has "Lonato's blood is on his hands." In his supports with Catherine, she helps him find closure in the role she had in both his adoptive father and brother's death. Outside of cooking, he also enjoys swimming and herbology. In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates |35% |35% |25% |55% |50% |40% |20% |35% |25% |} Maximum Stats |68 |51 |36 |76 |71 |56 |43 |49 |36 |} Learnt Magic |D |Wind |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |- |C |Cutting Gale |Physic |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | - | - |- |B | - | - |- |B+ | - | - |- |A | - | - |- |A+ | - | - |} As an Enemy The Fight for Fhirdiad Recruitment Ashe requires Byleth to have 15 Charm and a Lance Proficiency C to be recruited out of the Blue Lions house. Overall Ashe is the primary Archer unit of the Blue Lions with his stats focused on Speed and Dexterity, allowing him to easily double enemies and launch critical hits. His Luck is also slightly above average, aiding him in landing critical hits. His other stats are below average however, having a relatively poor Strength growth, making it hard for him to gain the stats needed to hit hard without resorting to Critical Hits. He is also among the most physically vulnerable of the cast, tied with Annette in this regard for the Blue Lions, as his low growth in Defense means that he cannot take many, if any, stray physical hits, though his Speed and Dexterity helps him avoid taking hits as much as possible. He is one of the two Blue Lions to lack a crest, thus has no Hero's Relic/Sacred Weapon to abuse unless given a crest in New Game+. Ashe's personal skill reduces the need for a Thief character (as well as Chest Keys and Door Keys) as he naturally has Lockpick at all times, allowing him to open chests and doors without the need for a key (although players will still want a Thief for Steal). This gives him excellent utility on certain maps, but is a situation skill as a result and is otherwise useless once all chests and doors have been opened on a map. Ashe's main weapon are Bows, which are his starting affinity weapon and is best suited to run in the Archer line. Improving his affinity for this weapon is his best primary focus as it will address several issues starting with Close Counter at Rank C, allowing him to counterattack adjacent enemies, solving one of his initial issues. Increasing it further not only expands the range of bows he can use and providing more bonuses through Bow Prowess, but also gives him a plethora of Weapon Arts to use including the standard Curved Shot and later Deadeye and Waning Shot, giving him extended range and forcing a -5 Strength debuff onto an enemy respectively. If he masters and stays in the Sniper class, he can also use Hunter's Volley for a guaranteed two immediate hits. Ashe's only other natural proficiency are Axes which is a powerful close range option until he learns Close Counter. It does allow him to become a part of the Brigand line and later Warrior, the former of which is useful for him to master to gain Death Blow to give him some much needed Strength when he initiates combat. His only subject weakness is Reason of which has little impact on him as whole as he has poor Magic growths anyways and his spell pool is small. He does have a Budding Talent for Lances which unlocks Shatter Smash Combat Art, reducing an enemy's Defense by 5. Because of his budding talent, if his Riding mastery is given attention, he can easily become a Bow Knight and make usage of the class's benefits including higher movement, the Canto ability, and a higher attack range with Bow Range +2. An alternative is the Wyvern Lord class, although Ashe will lose the safety range of the Bow Knight, the Wyvern Lord can give Ashe more escape routes, which is good when it comes to outdoor maps. The Flying utility compliments Ashe's Locktouch, since he can reach chests much easier without worrying about terrain. One problem with Ashe will appear during the Silver Snow or Verdant Wind routes: after the timeskip, Ashe will become an enemy and can only be re-recruited in Chapter 15. This will tend to result in him falling behind other party members, though this will mainly be a problem on Hard Mode and Maddening Mode where auxiliary battles are limited. Overall, Ashe makes for a respectable but mostly average character. While his stats make him good as a Bow user, he lacks the raw power that Leonie and Shamir have and doesn't have the same utility that Bernadetta or Ignatz have. As an Axe user, he simply cannot compete in damage output with the likes of Caspar, Hilda, or Raphael due to his considerably lower Strength and much weaker durability, even if he is faster and more accurate than them. He certainly has his uses, but he tends to be more situational than other characters. Supports *Byleth (S-Support with female Byleth) *Dimitri *Caspar *Petra *Dedue *Felix *Sylvain *Mercedes *Annette *Ingrid *Marianne *Gilbert *Catherine *Cyril *Hapi Quotes :Ashe/Quotes Possible Endings Ashe - Arrow of Justice : After the war, Ashe was formally knighted and appointed the new head of House Gaspard, which had no successors. His warm, sincere attitude toward his subjects was praised all over Fódlan, and Ashe was finally recognized as the ideal knight he'd always hoped to be. His deeds live on in countless tales. Ashe and Byleth (Azure Moon) : When Byleth became the new archbishop of the Church of Seiros, Ashe served her faithfully-first as a knight and aide, and later as a husband. With help from Faerghus, the archbishop put much toward the rebuilding effort with particular attention paid to relief for orphans in the form of food, beds, and even schooling. It is said that these compassionate deeds were all Ashe's suggestions, but the modest knight always gave the credit to his beloved wife. Ashe and Byleth (Crimson Flower) : Byleth and Ashe, after seeing the war through to its end, continued the fight against those who slither in the dark. Supporting one another through that long, hard fight grew their love until they became totally inseparable. When the fight was finally done, they departed together on a journey to heal the world, one person at a time. No records exist of their journey, but the legend of this loving and charitable couple lives on in folktales. Ashe and Byleth (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow) : When Byleth ascended the throne of the United Kingfom of Fódlan, Ashe served the new leader faithfully - first as a knight aide, and later as a husband. The queen, with help from the Church of Seiros, put much toward the rebuilding effort with particular attention paid to relief for orphans in the form of food, beds, and even schooling. It is said that these compassionate deeds were all Ashe's suggestions, but the modest knight always gave the credit to his beloved wife. Ashe and Caspar : After the war, Caspar and Ashe embarked on a carefree journey around the world. They traveled to every corner of Fódlan, and even ventured abroad now and again, with the sole purpose of punishing those who preyed upon the helpless. Though Caspar seemed to get into trouble at every turn, Ashe was always there to get him out of it, and Caspar's bravery and strength returned the favor more than once. Though opposites in many ways, they shared the same view of justice, and their abilities complemented one another nicely. The stories of their adventures lived on as exciting and amusing folktales. Ashe and Petra : Petra took Ashe with her to her homeland of Brigid, where she inherited the throne from her grandfather. With Ashe's guidance, she established an order of knights, and used that order to declare independence from Fódlan and renegotiate diplomatic ties on more equal terms. Over years of work reforming diplomatic and military policy together, Petra and Ashe fell in love and eventually were married. The people of Brigid warmly embraced the union. It is said that the name of the knightly order, the Blue Sun, was born of their mutual love of swimming in the sea. Ashe and Dedue ''' : Though the innocence of the Duscur people was proven, prejudice against them still lingered in the Kingdom capital. For this reason, Ashe refused a knighthood when it was offered to him, and chose instead to open an inn that specialized in Duscur cuisine. Dedue began to frequent the place on breaks from his duty as the king's vassal, and over time, imparted to Ashe his culinary wisdom. As the inn gained popularity, the people of the Kingdom began finally to see the Duscur people in a positive light. This led to a reconciliation between the two cultures that came rather more quickly than expected. '''Ashe and Mercedes : After the war, Ashe was formally knighted and appointed the new head of House Gaspard, which had no successors. The young and inexperienced lord faced a great deal of difficulty in governing. Though he was famously tenacious and never lost heart, it was perhaps only due to the counsel of his wife, Mercedes, that he managed to overcome all obstacles. When not busy governing their territory, the couple lifted one another's spirits by baking delicious sweets for each other. The tradition was so heartwarming that it became popular for husbands and wives in that region to do the same for generations. Ashe and Annette : After the war, Ashe was formally knighted and appointed the new head of House Gaspard, which had no successors. He married Annette, and the couple's combined tenacity, intelligence, and courage proved more than a match for the many difficulties they faced in governing. Together they helped Gaspard territory flourish more than it ever had before. From his lowly origins as an orphan, Ashe grew to be a splendid knight, much beloved by his people. After he passed, his story was immortalized in a book that was authored by his beloved wife. Ashe and Ingrid (Azure Moon) ''' : When the new king was crowned in Faerghus, both Ashe and Ingrid left their homes to travel to Fhirdiad and pledge themselves to the royal family as knights. They each swore to defend the king, come what may, no matter the cost, and to that end they fought side by side in many battles together. They were both praised for their endless devotion and boundless courage, and their names went down in history as peerless knights. Many tales were told of their valor, and how they became indispensable to each other over the years. A handful of those stories went so far as to suggest they fell in love and became husband and wife, but this may have been an embellishment. '''Ashe and Ingrid (Other routes) : When Galatea territory was seized, Ingrid argued strongly for the preservation of its borders. Her request was granted and she was appointed to rule, but because she had previously abandoned her noble house, she was not well accepted by the people at first. It was thanks to the help of Ashe, who arrived to serve House Galatea, that she was able to soften the view the people had toward her by restoring the territory and improving its agriculture. As Galatea's prosperity grew, so too did the love between Ingrid and Ashe. Their wedding ceremony was intended to be a simple one, but lavish blessings from the citizenry made it a lively event. Ashe and Marianne : After the war, Ashe was formally knighted, and appointed the new head of House Gaspard, which had no successors. The young and inexperienced lord faced a great deal of difficulty in governing, until his court was blessed with a new adviser in Marianne. Using skills imparted to her by her adoptive father, Marianne helped Ashe to solidify his position. As the prosperity of Gaspard territory grew, so did a love between them, and soon Margrave Edmund saw fit to bless the couple's happy marriage. Years later, Ashe asked Marianne what made her choose to help him in the first place. She simply smiled and said that she decided to make supporting him her dream. Ashe and Catherine (Azure Moon / Silver Snow*) : When Rhea resigned her position of archbishop and left the Church of Seiros, Catherine followed, and the pair began a life of seclusion in the Red Canyon. Years later, they began to hear rumors of a wise young man who had been knighted and appointed lord of House Gaspard. Soon they were approached by that lord, Ashe, who came to the Red Canyon to kneel before Catherine and ask her to be his wife. With Rhea's encouragement, Catherine was persuaded to accept. She left the Red Canyon with him, and the two began their journey together. : * Requires Byleth to have an A Support or higher with Rhea. Ashe and Catherine (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow*) :After the war, Ashe was formally knighted and appointed the new head of House Gaspard, which had no successors. He asked Catherine, who had left the Knights of Seiros, to marry him, but she declined, convinced that the people of Gaspard territory would never accept it. Refusing to set his love or Catherine aside, Ashe worked diligently along with the Church of Seiros to expose the full truth of the Western Church's plot. With great persistence, he convinced the people of this truth, and then persuaded Catherine finally to reconsider. The people received her reluctantly at first, but over time, they recognized her virtue and came to accept her. : * Requires Byleth to not achieve an A Support or higher with Rhea. Ashe and Cyril :After the war, Ashe was formally knighted and appointed the new head of House Gaspard, which had no successors. The young and inexperienced lord faced a great deal of difficulty in governing, until his court was blessed with a new adviser in Cyril. Using skills he learned during his time as a student at the Officers Academy, Cyril offered Ashe the advice he needed to grow into a worthy lord. Over time, Ashe gained the respect of his people, and Gaspard territory prospered. The pair swore always to be there to help one another, and remained best friends for the whole of their lives. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Ashe is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology The name Ashe derives from an English surname in which the family's crest is a silver shield with two black chevronels, probably referencing the character's hair color. It may also have origins from the old English name Ash meaning "from the ash tree", or the Hebrew variant that means "happy". Trivia *Ashe stands at 164cm (or about 5’3”), growing to 174cm (or about 5’8”) after the time skip. *Ashe has a unique post-timeskip battle model as an Archer and Sniper. *Ashe is one of the three characters that can be spared and recruited after the time-skip. The others are Lorenz and Lysithea. *Ashe's ability to use Lockpick without being of the class Thief or Assassin might be because of his history as a thief before being taken in by Lonato. *In cutscenes after the timeskip, the outfit Ashe wears is his unique take on that of Snipers. *Ashe and Lorenz are the only characters that will appear as enemies in the War Phase even if they're recruited in the Academy Phase (Ashe in Verdant Wind, Lorenz in Azure Moon, and both in Silver Snow). However they can be recruited once again. *Ashe is the only character to have a completely different last name in Japanese (Duran) and English (Ubert). *In the second survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Ashe tied with Ferdinand for 11th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:3. He ranked 11th among those who completed the game with 97 points. *In a survey conducted by Famitsu Magazine, Ashe placed 9th for males and 19th overall with 458 votes in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. *In the third survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Ashe placed 11th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:3. He ranked 10th among those who completed the game with 104 points. *In the fourth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Ashe placed 10th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. He ranked 10th among those who completed the game with 66 points. *In the fifth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Ashe placed 13th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. He ranked 13th among those who completed the game with 7% of the vote. *In the fourth Fire Emblem Heroes: Choose Your Legends popularity poll, Ashe ranked 9th place for males with 9,288 votes. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters